


Unexpected Fiancè

by NoraArchontis



Series: Unexpected Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraArchontis/pseuds/NoraArchontis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake had announced that he was going to marry Damian without anyone else knowing. The media picked it up pretty fast, and many wanted explanation now. Especially the one he was going to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Fiancè

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of Unexpected Boyfriend. The story can be read alone, but it would make more sense if you read the first one. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: _His_ Damian Wayne 

It was morning when packages after packages of envelopes were sent to the Wayne Enterprise by the local post office. Bruce came to the office early because the packages that were sent from the big names companies and famous entrepreneurs. He had almost read through them since they were stating the same thing which was a proposal to _marry_ the youngest of his sons - _Damian Wayne_.

These people were stating their wealth, inheritance, and benefits of handing in his son to them instead of others. Things such as  an ‘easy-life’ was one among the other that were stated in the proposal, and it made Bruce laughed since Damian knew nothing of an easy-life. Ever since his son was born, his life had always been hard, and these people who wanted to marry him had no idea of this. They had no idea, yet they still had the nerves to send all these proposals that would for sure be rejected by Bruce.

He sighed after almost reading some of these people’s proposals. He was tired since he had to come early and his night time job demanded nothing but more of his time and less sleep. The coffee that Alfred made had a little effect on him. It was not appreciated since he needed himself to be awake as he still had meetings to go through before and after lunch. Another sigh escaped his mouth again as he tried to reach for the newspaper beside the files. He knew something was on the news recently but he wasn't sure of the information.

The moment he had almost reached for it, someone was knocking on his office door. Bruce knew who it was since he had always come in around these times to meet his clients in meetings that he wasn’t able to make. Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was the one who knocked on the door of his office at 9 A.M.

“Bruce?” Tim called his name as if to make sure he was there physically and not only the shadow.

“Do you need anything, Tim?” He quickly answered as the young man entered his office in a full suit for the day.

“Your secretary informed me about the packages and that you need help with it.” Tim was already in front of his table, looking at the scattered packages with various names and companies he had heard before. “Do you still need my help with it?”

Bruce glanced at Tim as he was already turning some of the files over and skimming through it. He knew that Tim had heard about these people but he wasn't sure if he knew what the content of these files were all about.

“They are trying to-”

“Are they proposing Damian?” Bruce looked at Tim again. His eyes were cold while flipping pages after pages before closing it and opening another one.

Bruce nodded while replying him with, “They were interested in Damian before, and it gets even worse after he is legal for marriage now.” That was the only explanation Bruce could come up with since he knew Damian was never interested in them. Damian was simply trying to please them for public  and media portrayal, especially coming from the Wayne family.

Tim's heart was beating painfully since he could never seen these people having their hands on Damian, or more to _his Damian_. There was a knot inside of his stomach that formed tighter every time he flipped through files after files of the proposals. It was sickening for him as he kept on looking at it coldly like it didn't matter at all.

“I assume you would reject all these proposals?” He asked coldly that covered the inner flame that wanted to burn all these files to ashes.

Bruce sighed as he took a new file for him to skim through. “Yes, I would if Damian rejected these proposals. I still need to talk to him.”

As soon as he stopped talking, Bruce was greeted with a smile, a half-hearted smile, that Tim had used so many times when he was talking to unimportant people. Tim shook his head slightly as he was still skimming through all the pages inside the files. “It’s foolish,” he heard Tim whispered, trying to cover up his annoyance of all these files brought him to. He pretended not to hear the complaint.

Bruce gathered all the files back to where it were supposed to be and placed it inside the box. Tim did the same, only to be slower as he was still reading a few things inside of it. “You don't need to help me with it, Tim. I just need to talk and show these to Damian,” and Bruce swore he saw fire lit inside Tim’s eyes as soon as he finished speaking those sentences.

He tried to gather some of the files to put it away, but Tim’s hands were faster than his as the files were all gathered and placed in separate places than the rest. “I'll review all of them. I'll give them back to you after I finished,” he told Bruce as he reached the phone to call the assistants to help him with the boxes. “Don't forget the meeting at 10 and lunch with clients, then another meeting afterward. I'm attending the meetings after lunch and late in the afternoon.”

Someone was knocking on door as Tim let them in. He ordered them to take the boxes to his office just a few floors under Bruce’s office. “I'll give it back as soon as possible.” With that, Tim walked out from his office with the boxes; leaving Bruce to wonder what had just happened as he had never seen Tim acting that way besides in the meetings and galas.

Bruce pinched the between of his eyebrows as the tensions were building up, especially after seeing people sending up proposals for Damian and Tim’s acting differently about it. He let out a sigh, a heavy and tired sigh as he reached for his phone to call his youngest son to set aside a time tomorrow evening regarding this matter.

Bruce let out another sigh as he waited for Damian to answer his call. He would need to set aside another time to talk to Tim for his behavior as well.

\--

Tim was furious but his cold demeanor totally covered his inner anger. He couldn't believe that Bruce was really going to ask Damian about these proposals. Though he knew Damian would reject them all, what was Bruce _thinking_ ? He should've rejected them all before even thinking about it. Bruce should've known better that Damian was not going to marry one of these people because _his_ baby boy was different from them all. They didn't know _Tim’s_ baby boy as well as Tim himself.

He took a deep breath as the boxes were set beside his table with some overflowing files on his office table. He still had paper works he needed to review on before signing it but right now, his mind was everywhere. His mind was a mess as he felt the jealousy slowly consumed his heart by the time, he took the new files up to his desk. Tim remained as calm as he could to go through all of them quickly before jotting down pros and cons inside his head.

He sighed as he frowned at the boxes filled with proposals. It was ridiculous, and all he wanted was to snuggle up _his_ babybat and make him forever his. And yes, Damian was _his_ babybat.

Damian Wayne would always be Timothy Drake’s _babybat_ and _baby boy._

In short, _lover._

Damian Wayne would always be _his lover_.

His heart was beating fast as he thought of calling Damian to come to his office and spend time with him. Tim had done that before since Damian was also helping him, and Bruce didn't mind having his own biological son in Tim’s office. Of course, Damian wasn’t only helping Tim with his paper works; sometimes, it got even messier which made Damian really embarrassed about it. But, Tim enjoyed it as he was the only one who could see Damian being so messed up and so far gone into pleasure that only Tim could give him.

 _Oh_ , he really wanted Damian to be here with him right now to also go through all these proposals. He had a need to really let Damian knew who he really belonged to and how serious Tim was when he said “ _I love you_ ” to him.

“Fuck,” Tim softly cursed as he flipped another page of the files. He hated everything this boxes had to offer to him, more importantly to Damian. He hated how he had to go through every single one of them and probably Bruce took it seriously about these marriage proposals for Damian.

Maybe he just had to send one to Bruce’s office and make it real obvious to everyone else in the family too. Since the public had known about _their_ plan of getting married, the only thing left was their family.

Tim let out a breath before taking another one that was deeper. He needed to calm down but the only way to calm him down was hearing Damian’s voice, and if he could have Damian here with him, it would be even better. He just had this need to have Damian. It had become natural for him to always have Damian by his side, and this reasoning was what drove Tim to take his smartphone and call Bruce’s youngest son to come to the office.

Tim knew Damian’s schedule inside out though he may not know his extra activities. Well, all the bat family must knew everyone’s schedules since emergency never cared about time and place (though he sure did wonder why everything always went crumbling down when the night came). But again, for his selfish reasons, Tim memorized Damian’s schedule and often called him out for lunch or dinner. Tim just loved monopolizing Damian’s time for his own selfishness because he wanted to spend more time with him. He loved spending time with Damian despite all the complains _his_ Damian kept saying.

All Tim wanted _was_ Damian for his own self. For this same reason, Tim picked up his phone to call the manor and asked Alfred to drive Damian down to the office.

He knew he was being super-duper selfish but he had little care for it. Tim wanted Damian, and he wanted him _now_.

Was Tim spoiled by always having this need? _Yes_ , very much so. But, his intentions were good, so there were no conflict of interests at all.

“Yes, just say that he's needed for something in the office. I'll let Bruce’s secretary know and direct him to my office,” his voice was full of control as he was talking to Alfred.

“Sure, sir. Will you also take him out for lunch? I believe Master Damian has nothing planned out for lunch and dinner.”

Tim smiled at the question as he had been thinking about taking his lover out and probably showed him off a little to everyone else. Surely, the media would quickly tried to interview them about their marriage plan, but Tim wasn't in the mood to interact with them all. He wanted to have his sweet time with Damian before he had to attend his meetings.

Well, maybe, he could keep Damian until dinner time too. And, that would be a perfect way to end the day - with someone whom you love.

“Yes, tell him to also prepare another clothes or suit, whichever he likes. I'm taking him for both lunch and dinner.”

“Wonderful, sir. Well, I shall inform Master Damian for the plan, including the extras. We should be there no more than an hour, sir,” Alfred informed him, and Tim could only imagine that he wanted to have a tea time alone since it had been a while. “Would that be all, sir?”

Tim nodded though he knew Alfred couldn't see him, “Yes, that would be all, Alfred. Thank you.” With that, he ended the phone call and locked his smartphone before shoving it inside his pocket.

He flipped another file as he had already begun separating all the files into two different piles. The right ones were somewhat worth the try; however, it weren't as much and besides, Tim was planning on telling Bruce what happened between the two of them. So, even if he talked to Damian about these _damn_ proposals, Tim would still beat these people and Bruce would be too preoccupied with the thoughts of him having a relationship with Damian instead. And, that would be perfect for him to also convince Bruce to reject all the proposals except his, the Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne’s proposal.

He was almost finished going through all the files which resulted in piles and piles over the left side than the right. The left side were the ones who he, in his personal opinion, would reject as they were not showing enough capabilities according to his standard. Of course, Bruce’s and Tim’s standard were different since they had their own expectations for the littlest Wayne’s significant others. Though it was slightly cheating, Tim had his advantages in this situation since he had already known, worked, and got along with Bruce’s family.

So, a little surprise wouldn’t hurt at all since they were all a big family in the end. And, surprises were something normal for this family anyway, especially when criminal activities were involved. But, this kind of a surprised was something totally unusual than their so called _normal_ ones, and Tim had made sure that it would be a little surprised that everyone would love to hear.

\--

Bruce was pacing toward his son’s office, particularly his son named Timothy Drake-Wayne. He had seen and read the day’s headlines after he finished lunch and meetings with the clients. It had taken him by surprise because he had never thought they could be in any relations at all. Timothy and Damian always had a bad relationship ever since they met each other. They were always competing regardless of what situations, and to know through the medias that they had any relation at all was so surreal for Bruce. As he witnessed them having such a bad relationship with one another and suddenly to know that his only biological son would soon get married to his own long-lasting rival.

He nodded his head in recognition of all the employees that passed him by as he kept on pacing with a particular newspaper that had the biggest headlines of all. Bruce didn't let the front secretary to inform Tim that he was coming. His secretary had told him that the Tim’s meetings were cancelled for the day, and if he was right, his son would just stay in his office and kept on working like a crazy workaholic the family had inherited to everyone.

Bruce arrived at the door of his son’s office when the secretary had informed him that Tim was indeed in the office. But, Damian had just gone into Tim’s office too. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the tall and dark wooden door, and instead of being welcomed by a smile or a simple greeting, he was welcomed with a situation.

“Drake, explain these headlines at once!” Damian’s voice was high and demanded. His hand was on top of the newspapers and magazines’ front headlines while demanding explanations from the person in front of him. “Why do they make an assumption of us getting married?”

Tim’s smile grew from ear-to-ear as he stood from his seat and walked closer to Damian before slightly forcing and pushing him to sit down to the chair behind him. The pretty boy in front of him still demanded an explanation, yet Tim never gave him one. Instead, he wrapped his hand around the back of _his_ boy’s neck and pull Damian’s face closer to him before kissing him. The youngest Wayne struggled but Tim’s grasped were stronger and the kisses were making him weaker as the older loved to  play with his baby boy’s tongue.

“I think the headlines explain itself, Damian,” Tim whispered, just an inch away from Damian’s mouth. “I only took the liberty to let everyone know ahead of time.” He finished before placing another kiss on the youngest’s lips.

Tim’s smile grew as the young man in front of him tried to gather himself. Damian’s face was flushed red with his lips glistening from the kiss Tim gave to him. His ears were red too. Damian was as red as a ripe tomato ready to be harvested, in this case by Tim. Yet, they never acknowledged or realized the presence of Bruce who had witnessed the heated kiss between the two of them.

He was surprised. He really did because he never thought Tim, the son who rejected Damian before, would actually make such proposal in front of the media and his own son. Granted, his sons, particularly Tim, never talked about it to him, but Bruce thought that he deserved to know about it more than anyone else. He deserved to know about this proposal more than anyone else in the planet earth.

Bruce cleared his throat to get the attention of his sons before they could try anything else other than kissing each other passionately in front of him. His face was serious with a little frown on between his eyes to show the concern behind all the madness, but all that quickly dissolved when Damian turned his face to only see his own father was in front of them and probably had seen them kissed each other. The youngest Wayne quickly covered his face with both of his hands while Tim, who was still leaning over to Damian’s space, just looked at him with a smile as if he had been expecting Bruce all along.

He tried to not pay attention to Damian since he knew how embarrassed his son was to be shown affection, especially in front of Bruce. Damian was never the one for public display of affections but Tim was all about that from what Bruce could infer. Tim slowly leaned away but his right hand was now on the shoulder of the smallest Wayne’s. He was rubbing it slowly as if comforting him from what his father had seen them doing, but Tim’s smile was still dangerous like he was already claiming Damian to be his and his _alone_.

“Tim, I think I also deserve explanations of these headlines, don’t you think?” Bruce’s eyes were sharp and his voice was as stern as he needed to get the answers. “What do I not know that the media has already known?”

“I think you should know everything by now, Bruce.” Tim placed a quick kiss on Damian’s lips, and he could see Damian’s face turning redder than before. Tim smiled as he loved making Damian embarrassed in front of everyone - _claiming_ his lover as his.

Bruce sighed; he should have known that his older son would say something like that. However, it was something new for Bruce to see Damian blushing like a ripe tomato because of the affection. Damian was turning away from them, but right into Tim’s embrace because Tim’s hand was on his waist, tugging him closer like they couldn't be separated at all.

“Well, the media knows that I am going to marry Damian as soon as possible.” Damian grunted at the information and Tim could only chuckle at the reaction. “There is nothing more than that, but I know many gossips magazines are speculating many different things.”

Bruce also grunted, just not as obscene as Damian. Tim kissed Damian on the cheek this time; Bruce saw it right after he finished grunting over his son’s answer.

“Alright you two, calm down.” Bruce moved away from standing in front of his sons to one of Tim’s sofa. He knew he needed to discuss a potential media covering over this very sudden mess.

Tim tugged Damian along with him to the sofa and sat together; despite of Damian’s try to maintain distance from his lover, Tim wasn't having any of it. The older’s hand was already intertwined with his babybat and rest at Damian’s thigh.

Bruce sighed at the sight of his two sons. It was scary enough to see Tim being so possessive and quiet over Damian. But, to actually see it in person, he could only shake his head to maintain focus of what they needed to discuss.

“The media is going to harass both of you, especially Damian, because of this. Are you aware of what your action had done, Tim?”

This was the truth. Damian was never in the spotlight of media for a reason. Tim was the one who handled most of the media harassing because he was good at charms them and giving what they want and not they need. With all these headlines, they would definitely harass Damian to no end by asking tons of unreasonable questions. Now, what they needed to know was that Tim would never allow that to happen.

“I am perfectly aware, Bruce. From now on, Damian will only go out with me or someone else will have to accompany him.” Tim looked at Damian, frown already formed between his eyes. “Never alone.”

“Drake!” He yanked Tim’s hand to break free, but the grip only tightened now. “Who are you to take my freedom away! This is your fault, why do I have to take the consequences.”

“Dami-,” Bruce started but was abruptly interrupted when Tim started talking.

“You need to understand how these media likes to harass you. They are not going to be nice about this and without someone to protect you, you are basically dead.” Tim seriously hated talking to Damian in such high pitch, but he had to understand it. Media harassment could leave a traumatic experience to his lover, and he didn't want that. He wanted to introduce Damian slowly without having to hurt him.

Bruce hated to admit it, but it was mostly true. He couldn't say anything in defense for Damian since he had too many experiences of this kind.

“Father, this is not-”

“Damian, I know you can protect yourself. But, these people are hungry for entertainment. It will only be normal once we have done a press coverage over this matter.” Damian whined and looked away from both of them. He was angry, and Bruce could tell that Tim knew it.

“Tim, I still need your explanation over all these. When do you start the relationship, and why did you announce this to the media instead of the family first?” Bruce asked sincerely since he knew their history, and it was not a nice or lovey-dovey one.

Tim kissed Damian’s knuckles in attempt to comfort him. He could hear his boy breathing slowly to calm himself down. That was enough for Tim to continue their conversation with their dad.

“I couldn't tell when exactly we start our relationship, but I could give you the answer for why the media instead of the family.” Damian turned his head, suddenly interested in what Tim was about to explain.

“I couldn't stand the look of those CEOs and Gotham’s leaders at _my_ _Damian_.”

Bruce couldn't move, his breath hitched, and his eyes were wide in disbelief. He realized his mistake of letting his secretary calling Tim to help with the packages. The packages that were filled with nothing but Damian’s hand-in-marriage. No wonder Tim was furious and became this possessive of his biological son.

“So, you already know about the packages beforehand, don't you?” He went straight to the business.

“Yes, and I hate how you still want to consider them. And, only reject them if Damian says so.” Tim turned to Damian who had no clue of what they were talking about.

“Father,” he called quietly. “What packages are we talking about?”

 _Well, it was an understandable feeling to have when you love someone_ , Bruce quietly thought as he moved to take the small piles for Damian to see. _He would be furious when he knows what these are_.

Damian studied them, turned them one-by-one until he finished. Tim just stared at him without releasing their intertwined hands. He placed small pressure to their hands only to distract Damian from reading further into the piles.

“These are proposals for marriage? From some of the CEOs and leaders I talked with?” Damian was facing Bruce for an explanation only to receive none.

“Yes, they are,” Tim reassured him of his thesis. “And, your dad will only reject them if you reject them too.”

Suddenly it was really quiet, and Bruce couldn't tell what happened since Damian just stopped turning the pages and stared at the pile. He was thinking about something and that something is what he didn't know. Maybe, he would get answers he was waiting for from him.

“Father, I would like to talk with you privately about this.” _And without Drake_ was left for Bruce to understand on his own, and he did.

“You can talk about it now, _babyboy_ .” But, apparently Bruce was not the only one who understood that, and now his voice was threatening. “I just don't see any reasons why you need to talk about it privately. Since this also includes me, your soon-to-be fiancé and _husband_.”

He shut his mouth right there, probably of shock, and what did he hear? _Husband._

“Father, I would like to speak with Drake privately. I shall be in your office after.”

That was Damian Wayne speaking in a dangerously low and threatening voice. He trusted them to be civil, so he left them alone and was already pacing toward the entrance door. Damian knew where to find him, he had no doubt about that.

“Let Tim’s secretary know beforehand; I will be in my office.”

Then, he left and closed the door. He saw them moving away from the sofa back the desk with all the files in Tim’s hands. Damian wasn't amused; he could tell.

However, had Bruce known that Tim and Damian were together, he would surely reject all the proposals.

Though _only if._

\--

Tim sighed as the person in front of him stayed quiet for almost a full fifteen minutes. It was almost three in the afternoon, and he knew that both of them hadn't eaten anything but breakfast. Tim was sure Damian was starving since he looked a little paler than he was before. He was also hungry himself, and he still wanted to go out with Damian since he promised to Alfred and invited his lover for a reason.

So, he picked up the phone on the table and called his secretary in front.

“I'll be out for two hours. There will be clients dropping off proposals, just accept them and I'll call them back when necessary.” He saw Damian’s eyes looking at him, and he could read the confusion in his eyes though he refrained himself from saying anything.

“Yes, that would all. Thank you,” he returned the phone to its original place before Damian could say anything.

“We are going out for lunch. You look paler than before, and I know it's an exhausting day for you but you need to relax, Damian.” Tim already stood up from his seat and gathered all the belongings he needed. “We can talk about everything you wanted to know then. Now, let's leave the office.”

Damian sighed, and he could hear it from miles away. The Red Robin knew everything was overwhelming his fiancé  but to this point, he didn't know that it would be this bad. He also hated how tired his lover was as Tim didn't want him to be stressed out about simple things.

“Where are we going then, _Drake_?” It was mocking; Damian was tired and annoyed by all the secrets and simple things that bothered him.

“Somewhere. I have booked a place, so we can talk more freely.” Tim smiled before leading them toward the door to leave, but the door was still closed.

“Though, the thought of showing you off as my boyfriend is as entertaining as it is, I also hate people looking at what's _mine_.”

Damian rolled his eyes; Tim laughed at the reaction.

“You _never own_ me, Drake.”

It seemed like a challenge for Tim, and he _liked_ it.

“I don't think you _ever will_.”

Well, it was _definitely_ a challenge for Tim now. And, there would be no more turning back for Tim from pursuing what he _desired_ for so long. The thought of Damian challenging him for something like this was insane, yet lovely at the same time.

“Are you challenging me, _babyboy?_ ” Tim was moving toward the younger and shorter of the family. Damian barely came to his chest, maybe almost, and he wasn't growing any taller because of his age.

Tim liked it. Liked the way Damian was shorter than him, so he could dominate him. Though in reality, he _loved_ the way he could place his chin on his lover’s head with his whole body sacked on Damian. It annoyed his babybat to no end, but Tim loved it and Damian had to deal with his soon-to-be husband behavior.

“Are you sure that I can't make you _mine, babyboy?_ ” Tim’s steps were fast as he was already in front of Damian, holding his hip so close to his while the older kissed Damian’s pink lips. The frown grew deeper when Tim said, “I have no doubt that I can make you _mine_ , Damian.”

He was struggling from Tim’s gripped on his hip. Tim was drawing him closer before turning him toward the wall and kissing him hard. Tim’s kisses weren't soft and gentle; it was all teeth and tongue. It was like fighting, and Tim was fighting against all the doubts that Damian had inside of him. Yet, when Tim was begging Damian to open and respond to his kiss, Tim stole every bit of opportunity when his lover moans between all the kisses.

Damian was flushed red, his breathing was fast, and his eyes…. _God_ , his eyes were big and dark with pleasure. Those emerald eyes were so pretty.

Everything about _his_ lover was pretty, and no words could convince him otherwise.

“ _Babyboy_ , as much as I want to _eat you_ right now, we need to eat an actual lunch,” Tim stole another kiss, and Damian was moaning again. Tim’s hands moved to Damian’s neck before he placed another kiss right where his collar didn't cover.

“We need to go now, Damian.” Tim smiled as he pulled his lover close to him.

He was satisfied with the reaction the Robin showed to him. Damian’s face was still flushed red as Tim hooked his hand around the youngest’s waist. It had become a habit now for him to be together with the littlest Wayne. Damian was never big on public display of affection as he grew quieter and more shy, but for Tim, if that was the only way to make everyone realized that Damian was taken, then he would do it.

Tim opened the door as Damian left and walked toward the elevator. He passed his secretary and said a few words before his hand was back on Damian again. They quietly wait for the elevator to arrive before Tim stole another kiss and smiled.

“Remember who you _belong_ to, Damian?” Tim whispered before kissing the cheek of the blushing man.

The empty elevator dings and they entered together. Tim already had so much imaginations to what they should do when they arrived back home. Or, perhaps he should have booked a hotel room somewhere and had dinner there too. _Oh_ , his imaginations were running wild, and he couldn't wait till he could try them all with his _babyboy_.

Especially, after they became _official_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kindly review!


End file.
